Matsuno Fever
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: All x Choromatsu feat:OsoChoro? Keluarga Matsuno kembali terserang wabah demam namun kali ini hanya Choromatsu yang masih sehat. Diam-diam sebenarnya saudaranya yang lain juga ingin di manjakan oleh si Matsuno hijsu tersebut, tentu mereka tidak akan membiarkan kakak tertua mereka memonopolisnya.


**Pairing** **：** **All X Choromatsu-Mainly: (OsoChoro)?**

 **Matsuno Fever**

Musim semi, musim yang di ibaratkan seperti wajah anak kecil. Di bulan April, pertengahan musim semi, cuaca masih belum stabil. Sebentar hujan, sebentar panas, sebentar berangin—Seperti wajah anak kecil yang berubah-ubah mengikuti suasana hatinya.

Di rumah keluarga Matsuno sedang berbaring 5 orang pemuda NEET. Mereka adalah orang-orang bodoh yang menerjang hujan deras dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Mereka sekarang sedang berbaring lemas, menikmati demam mereka yang tak kunjung reda.

Dari sisi kanan berbaringlah Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Todomatsu, Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Choromatsu?

Terakhir kali mereka demam serempak seperti ini, Choromatsu sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk 'merawat' saudara-saudaranya. Matsuno hijau itu dikenal sebagai salah satu Matsuno paling _normal_ , _Tsukomi_ , dan yang paling bertangung jawab—Tentu kenyataan tersebut membuat kelima kembar yang sedang berbaring sakit merasa aman. Mereka sudah mengharapkan jika Choromatsu akan memberikan mereka handuk dingin, membuatkan bubur, dan yang pasti tidak akan berusaha untuk membunuh mereka.

Tapi kenyataannya untuk saat ini, sosok satu-satunya saudara yang masih sehat bugar tersebut dari tadi pagi tidak kelihatan.

Choromatsu lebih memilih meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya.

"Achoo.." Todomatsu bersin masih sok imut, Ichimatsu di sebelahnya hanya memutar kedua matanya, kali ini dia terlalu lemas untuk mengkomentarinya. "Yaah kemana Choromatsu nii-san, kita kehabisan tisu," keluhnya dengan tangan yang meraba-raba atas kepalanya, mencari kotak tisu.

"Choromacchan tega sekali kau meninggalkan nii-san mu ini!" seru Osomatsu yang langsung saja habis tenaganya karena berteriak.

"Hari ini dia bangun pagi sekali, mungkin dia sedang berada di konser idol sekarang," Karamatsu menghela nafas panjang "Tidak apa-apa _Bruazza_ aku masih bisa menahan rasa sakit ini."

Di sekitar anak Karamatsu mulai muncul sinar-sinar menyakitkan yang membuat Ichimatsu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku di tengah orang-orang lebay," keluhnya lirih.

"Hmm...hmm..." sementara yang berada di paling pojok kiri sibuk mengepak-kepakkan tangannya.

Osomatsu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya "Jyushimatsu berhenti bergerak," mintanya dengan suara lemas "Kau masih punya banyak tenaga huh."

"Aku bosaaan..." kali ini Jyushimatsu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk sesaat lalu menjatuhkannya, akhirnya dia kehabisan tenaga juga.

Mereka diam sesaat, hanya memperhatikan langit-langit kayu yang usang. Tidak lama kemudian Todomatsu mulai bersuara, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jyushimatsu tadi "Dia lebih kejam daripada aku! Tidak pernah kusangka akan ada hari dimana aku ingin memanggilnya dengan julukan Baka Aniki!" omelnya panjang lebar di tempatnya.

"Padahal aku sudah membayangkan kalau kita bakalan dimanjakan olehnya, jadi aku bisa mengerjainya dengan memanggilnya mama Choro!"

Berkat si adik bungsu ruangan tersebut lebih ramai dari pada sebelumnya.

"...Kau terlalu bermimpi," Ichimatsu menyikutnya pelan "Berhenti bergerak Todomatsu kau membuatku pusing."

"Mama Choro huh. Kalau kau bilang begitu padanya pasti dia marah," Osomatsu menyahut "Dia akan berteriak padamu dengan wajah merah," si kakak tertua yang paling sering menjahili saudaranya yang satu itu mulai tertawa pelan sambil menggosok hidungnya yang basah dengan jarinya "Reaksinya itu lucu sekali kadang."

"Kalian...Berhenti menjahilinya," Ichimatsu menghela nafas panjang "Tsukominya itu lebih panjang daripada Todomatsu, dia cerewet sekali."

Karamatsu mengangguk "Kalian selalu menjahilinya membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras dari pada kita semua."

"Meskipun Karamatsu nii-san yang paling sering membuatnya berteriak haha," tambah Jyushimatsu. "Oooh aku mendengar langkah kaki!" tiba-tiba dia berteriak dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dari wajahnya dia sangat mengharapkan pintu kamar mereka akan di buka oleh sosok yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan.

Tentu yang lain juga memiliki ekpresi yang sama dengan Jyushimatsu sekarang.

Pintu geser terbuka. Berlahan seseorang memasuki ruangan lalu menjatuhkan tas ranselnya ke lantai "Oh kalian masih hidup toh," kata Choromatsu dengan wajah datar.

"Choromatsu (nii-san!)" serempak mereka berlima menyambutnya dengan memanggil namanya. Wajah mereka berlima terlihat gembira sekali bahkan sampai menitikan air mata (yang mungkin karena demam).

Sambutan mereka membuat si empunya nama mengerutkan dahinya "Ada apa?" tanyanya curiga "Aku tidak akan memanjakan kalian," katanya ketus.

"Kalian sudah dewasa seharusnya kalian bisa menjaga kesehatan kalian sendiri. Bukannya kita selalu melihat siaran ramalan cuaca di TV setiap harinya? Aku tahu kalau membawa payung itu merepotkan tapi bukannya kalian bisa berteduh atau mungkin beli di minimarket terdekat, kalian punya uang untuk main tapi tidak untuk membeli payung?..." dan bla bla bla, Choromatsu mengomel panjang sambil bersedekap dada, bertingkah dewasa.

Kelima saudaranya yang lain memandang gestur tersebut dengan tatapan bosan. Sampai kapan dia akan terus berbicara? begitu pikir ke limanya.

"Choromatsu nii-san tisunya habis," akhirnya Todomatsu menyela "Ambilkan kotak yang baru."

"Choromatsu nii-san handuk basahnya..." diikuti Ichimatsu. "Choromatsu aku lapar!" lalu Osomatsu.

Satu-satu dari mereka mulai mengeluh pada si pihak hijau. "Kenapa aku harus meladeni kalian!" Choromatsu berteriak "Minta saja pada ibu di ba—"

Baru saja dia mengatakannya, terdengar suara Matsuyo dari lantai bawah "Choromatsu urus saudara-saudaramu ibu mau kerumah tetangga sebentar~"

Betapa sial dirinya. _Sebentar_ yang dimaksud ibunya itu bisa saja seharian penuh.

Tentu selain Choromatsu yang lain juga mendengar pesan tersebut. Choromatsu pucat sementara yang lainnya mulai nyengir bertanda kemenangan.

"Choromatsu~"

"Choromatsu nii-san~"

"Mama Choro!"

Satu persatu mereka mulai merengek padanya, memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Dan julukan terakhir terakhir itu jelas saja membuat Choromatsu semakin kesal. "Siapa yang Mama Choro!?" begitu teriaknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Choromatsu meninggalkan kamar dengan wajah merah padam sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Eeh~ dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita seperti ini bukan?" tanya Osomatsu.

"Jyushimatsu nii-san sih memanggilnya seperti itu," goda Todomatsu ke Jyushimatsu yang melihatnya heran.

"Eh bukannya tadi kau bilang mau memanggilnya begitu Totty?" tanya Jyushimatsu polos.

OXO

Choromatsu berada di dapur, mulutnya masih komat-kamit mengomel tentang saudara-saudaranya. Dia mulai mencuci beberapa piring lalu mulai menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan.

Semangkok besar bubur panas bersanding dengan sekaleng besar jeruk mandarin. Semuanya sudah tersedia di meja dan Choromatsu harus mencari cara untuk membawanya ke lantai atas, dimana kamar mereka berada.

Choromatsu membawanya keatas. Jalannya sedikit lebih pelan daripada biasanya, berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan makanan-makanan yang di bawanya. Untung saja dia meninggalkan kamar dengan pintu terbuka jadi dia tidak perlu ambil repot untuk meminta salah satu saudaranya yang malas untuk membukakannya pintu, karena dia tahu pasti mereka tidak akan melakukannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Choromatsu masuk kedalam. Kehadirannya di sambut dengan mata-mata berbinar yang membuatnya kembali sebal "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu kalian!"

Mereka tidak mengindahkan ocehannya. Mereka semua masih melihatnya seolah dia adalah seorang dewa yang datang ke sebuah desa miskin.

"Choromatsu suapi aku~" oceh Osomatsu, sangat bersemangat untuk ukuran orang sakit.

"Makan sendiri," balas Choromatsu ketus sambil melotot pada kakak tertuanya. Osomatsu menerima mangkok kecil kosong dan sendok untuk mengambil bagiannya di mangkok yang besar. Si kakak tertua hanya ber-eh panjang lalu mengambil bagiannya dengan wajah cemberut karena kecewa "Pelit sekali..."

"Kau membuat semuanya sendiri?" tanya Ichimatsu seraya menerima mangkoknya dan hanya di jswab deheman pelan dari Choromatsu. Jawaban tersebut entah kenapa membuat dada Ichimatsu berdegup kencang "Kurasa aku harus minta maaf karena merepotkanmu?" katanya malu-malu.

Wajah Choromatsu jadi ikutan merah "Apaan sih Ichimatsu? Padahal baru saja kalian memaksaku untuk bekerja."

" _Oooh Look so delicious brother!"_ seru Karamatsu ketika mendapatkan bagiannya. "Ini hanya bubur Karamatsu," balas Choromatsu datar.

"Terima kasih Choromatsu nii-san!" Jyushimatsu tersenyum lebar, kesannya manis sekali, bahkan yang lainnya bisa melihat bunga-bunga matahari di sekitarnya.

"Setelah ini minum obat kalian," balas Choromatsu dengan senyuman hangat, dari semuanya dia paling puas dengan kelakuan Jyushimatsu.

Sementara Todomatsu. Anak bungsu itu malah melompat dan memeluk Choromatsu "Mama Choro!" panggilnya diikuti dengan tawa yang lainnya.

Pertigaan siku-siku jadi muncul di sekitar wajah Choromatsu "Sebenarnya darimana julukan itu berasal!?" teriaknya marah tapi dia juga tidak mendorong adiknya yang paling kecil itu menjauh darinya.

setelah saudara-saudaranya selesai makan. Choromatsu sudah datang dengan seember air dan mulai memeras handuk-handuk mereka. semuanya sudah berbaring di tempatnya, mereka jadi mulai menggantuk karena handuk dingin tersebut membuat tubuh mereka jadi sejuk dan nyaman.

"Akhirnya mereka tidur juga," Choromatsu menghela nafas lega. Sekali lagi dia meninggalkan kamar dengan mangkok-mangkok kosong yang sudah di pakai. Seperti dugaannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda ibunya pulang—Terpaksa dia pergi ke dapur lalu mencuci perabotan makan yang lain sendirian.

OXO

Hari sudah mulai gelap, warna langit berubah menjadi jingga. Osomatsu terbangun di tengah ruangan yang gelap, rupanya tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu.

Tubuhnya di penuhi keringat tapi tubuhnya sudah lebih segar dari pada sebelumnya, obat yang di berikan Choromatsu sangat ampuh untuknya.

Osomatsu bangkit lalu menaikan tangannya untuk menarik saklar lampu. Gerakannya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja matanya mendapatkan sosok seseorang yang tidur di atas sofa. Pasti Choromatsu, begitu pikirnya lalu bergerak untuk mendekati sosok yang tidur tersebut.

Ruangan masih gelap namun sisa-sisa cahaya matahari membuat pandangan samar. Osomatsu memperhatikan wajah damai Choromatsu yang sedang tidur lelap. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh lembut pipi adiknya tersebut lalu mendekatinya "Kau nanti juga ikut-ikutan kena demam," begitu bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm...Osomatsu nii-san?" tiba-tiba mata Choromatsu terbuka "Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya lalu ikut menyentuh wajah kakaknya.

Dengan tangannya, dia bisa merasakan jika suhu tubuh Osomatsu sudah tidak setinggi sebelumnya. "Apa kubilang," tiba-tiba saja dia terkekeh geli "Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena demam."

# **JLEB** —Rasanya ada panah yang menusuk jantung Osomatsu. Choromatsu baru saja menangis, dia tahu karena pipi adiknya tersebut masih lembab, dan sekarang tersenyum seperti ini membuatnya sangat gemas.

Osomatsu mencium kening Choromatsu setelah itu pipi dan leher, dia melakukannya berkali-kali sampai membuat adiknya tersebut tertawa karena geli "Haha Apa yang kau lakukan nii-san?"

"Ini salahmu karena semanis i—"

 ***BUK!**

Tiba-tiba saja Osomatsu di tarik menjauh dari Choromatsu. Lampu sudah menyala terang dan menunjukan sosok Jyushimatsu yang tersenyum pada Choromatsu yang masih setengah sadar. Matsuno kuning tersebut membawa tongkat Baseball kesayangannya dan di sampingnya adalah Karamatsu yang sedang melempar Osomatsu ke samping.

"Tanganmu cepat sekali huh nii-san tidak seperti namamu," Ichimatsu menendang Osomatsu yang tersungkur di lantai, diikuti Todomatsu yang menatap kakak tertua itu dengan dingin "Kau tahu kalau dia bukan milik siapapun bukan?"

"Hee~" Osomatsu merengek "Bukan milik siapapun tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh memungutnya bukan!?"

Choromatsu mengedip-kedipkan matanya heran. Kali ini apa masalah mereka? tanyanya dalam hati.

Jyushimatsu sekali lagi memukul kepala Osomatsu dengan tongkat setelah itu yang lainnya juga ikutan memukulinya dan menginjak-injaknya. Mereka semua memarahi si anak tertua habis-habisan , seperti mengatainya egois atau selalu mau menang sendiri. Karena kanyataannya, dari kecil sampai sekarang memang Choromatsu lebih sering bersama Osomatsu dari pada yang lainnya.

"Kelihatan kalian sudah sehat huh..."

"Choromatsu," Karamatsu mendatanginya "Maaf membiarkanmu tidur di sofa..." katanya seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya. Choromatsu menatap datar kakaknya tersebut "Kenapa kau jadi canggung begitu?" tanyanya "Kau tidak bertukar pakaian dengan Ichimatsu lagi bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Ichimatsu menyahut dengan wajah merah padam.

Choromatsu tertawa lalu matanya bertemu dengan Karamatsu yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Tangannya melambai, meminta kakaknya tersebut mendekatinya "Kau juga sudah baikan huh," katanya seraya memegang wajah Matsuno biru dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nii-san!" Jyushimatsu berteriak seraya melempar tongkatnya sembarangan. Matsuno kuning itu juga mendatangi Choromatsu lalu mendekatkan kepalanya "Cek suhuku juga!" mintanya.

"Apa aku harus mengeceknya satu-satu?" Choromatsu menaikan salah satu alisnya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Jyushimatsu "Kau sudah sembuh Jyushimatsu..."

Todomatsu menoleh "Kalau begitu aku juga!" serunya lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jyushimatsu sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Choromatsu malah semakin di buatnya heran karena hari ini semua saudaranya jadi sangat dekat dengannya, dan entah kenapa mereka semua jadi bermanja-manja padanya. "Tidak biasanya kalian seperti ini," tuturnya mengutarakan keheranannya "Demammu sudah reda, Totty."

Osomatsu mau saja berteriak protes karena kelakuan adik-adiknya tersebut namun keberadaan Ichimatsu yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Matsuno unggu tersebut diam di tempatnya dengan senyuman samar menghiasi bibirnya, terkesan kesepian di mata Osomatsu.

"Choromatsu!" Osomatsu berseru memanggil "Apa kau tidak akan memeriksa Ichimatsu?" seenaknya saja anak tertua itu menggaet tangan adiknya lalu menariknya.

"Tunggu...Sebenarnya kalian bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan?" omel Choromatsu tapi tetap memeriksa suhu tubuh Ichimatsu "Demammu sudah sembuh. Tapi bukannya kau jadi lebih diam dari biasanya Ichimatsu?"

"Itu Cuma perasaanmu saja," balas Ichimatsu lirih.

OXO

Waktu mereka masih kecil Osomatsu pernah terserang demam tinggi yang tak kunjung turun. Orang tua mereka mencemaskannya, begitu juga saudara-saudaranya. Tidak ada dokter yang mengerti penyebabnya.

Osomatsu jadi semakin lemah bahkan dia mulai mengoceh tidak karuan, meminta saudara-saudaranya menjaga ayah ibu mereka dan sejenisnya. Anak itu bertingkah seolah dia akan mati cepat atau lambat.

Iyami yang menyebalkan malah menyulut api. Si gigi besar itu bilang kalau Osomatsu tidak akan bisa di selamatkan, kalian sudah tidak perlu mencari dokter lagi. Dia mengatakannya setelah menyamar menjadi dokter gadungan.

Mereka yang sudah putus asa mengejar-kejar pria tersebut. Tapi pada akhirnya Osomatsu tiba-tiba saja sembuh total, seolah dewa kamatian sudah tidak tertarik untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Hari ini Choromatsu memimpikan kejadian tersebut, jadi ketika dia bangun dan menemukan wajah Osomatsu yang sehat, membuatnya sangat lega. Dan tentu dia tidak ingin saudaranya yang lain mengalami hal yang sama dengan Osomatsu di masa lalu.

END


End file.
